a devil beginning
by naru-chan 92
Summary: devil may cry naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

Naru-chan: allllrigght!! I got this ideal from someone who knows how to write so the first two chapters belong to this genius.

Naruto: but remember you only read two chapters so does that mean the rest is yours?

Naru-chan: yup so besides the first two chapters the rest belongs ta me.

Naru-chan/Naruto: naru-chan does not own Naruto, devil may cry or any anime she puts in here. She also does not own the first two chapters- but the rest belong to her.

Naru-chan: enjoy ( ^.^)

Chapter 1

Naruto uzumaki was running across the village towards his girlfriend's house.

It's been a while since he and sakura hooked up and things have never looked better.

In one had you could see a bouquet of flowers and in the other hand you would see a small box.

As he reached her doorstep he checked to see if the flowers were intact ( sometimes the flowers come off when you're running.) then he opened the small box to see if the item within it was okay.

Within that box was a ring it was not a wedding ring mind you but a ring to represent their love for each other. It took all of naruto's savings in order to buy this but it was worth it to see the smile on sakura's face.

As he was about to knock he heard noises coming from the window near him.

" Oh sasuke please fuck me harder." Said sakura from the room.

Since sakura's bedroom was on the ground level Naruto was able to look through the window.

In the room was sasuke wearing nothing on top of sakura whose arms were wrapped around him as he grinded into her.

Naruto looked away not wanting to see anymore of the scene playing before him.

He felt betrayed, pain, anger.

The next thing he did was throw the flowers to the ground and stepped on them until they were shreds. And then he took the ring he wasted his saving on and brought a kunai out.

He looked at the ring for a few seconds until he brought the kunai down and shattered it to pieces.

Knowing that sakura and sasuke would hear the sound he fled pain in his eyes.

As he was running he felt a wave of power hitting him. Knowing were it was coming from he ran faster until he reach the memorial stone.

There staring at the names engraved on the stone was a man no older the twenty.

he wore mostly blue, a long blue trench coat with a design going around the collar and tan fingerless gloves, a blue type of vest with darker blue pants that were tucked behind brown high combat boots. He had completely white hair that was slicked back with some spikes coming out, his eyes were the same color as his own, and his face was emotionless. In his right hand was a hugely sheathed katana with yellow ribbons hanging loosely.

So you showed up?... said the mysterious man.

You wouldn't release that if you knew I wasn't coming Vergil. Said Naruto

The man known as vergil turned and began walking to naruto.

So what is your decision? Said Vergil.

I don't care anymore just get me as far away as possible from this place. Whispered naruto loud enough for Vergil to hear.

Vergil simply nodded and placed his hand on naruto's shoulder.

And they both vanished from sight.

But naruto will return so he can prove to everyone he is not a pushover.

…they won't know that they messed with a devil…

Chapter one end.

Naru-chan yaaay so how'd you like it nice huh? Review plz next chapter won't belong to me but the rest will kay? Laterz!...


	2. Chapter 2

Naru-chan: Okay time for chappie two!

Naruto: this sucks why do I have to be hated?

Naru-chan: because I say so and you get stronger so that's a plus.

Naruto: well your right about that.

Naru-chan/Naruto: Naru-chan does not own Naruto or any manga in existence.

Naru-chan; onward with chappie two!

….

18 year old sakura haruno was strolling around kohona thinking about what happen all those years ago…

/flashback 4 years ago…/

_Oh sasuke fuck me harder! Shouted sakura as she wrapped her arms around him._

_This went on for a couple of more second until they heard the sound of glass breaking._

_They both got dress and hurried outside._

/end flashback/

When she and sasuke saw the broken flowers and shattered ring sakura knew that Naruto was here.

After that she went looking for him so she can try to explain what happen but he was nowhere to be found.

She went to lady tsunade to talk about it but she had no knowledge of his whereabouts

Soon he was reported as a missing-nin.

She started gloating to everyone that she had sex with sasuke and everyone was jealous but after a while they didn't care.

She was so lost in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

Oh I'm sorry! Sakura quickly replied. As she stepped aside and look at the man.

Soon her eyes widened as she realized who she was staring at.

The man looked at her then walked away.

As sakura looked at the man's retreating form one name came into her mind as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

_Naruto…_

/Naruto POV/

_Damn it! _Thought Naruto as he walked away from sakura.

_Anyone but her-ANYONE BUT HER!!!_

Naruto sighed as he walked to hokage tower.

_**Thank god she didn't follow. **_Said a voice in naruto's mind it sounded feminine.

_**Yes it would be a bother to have her asking us so many questions.**_ Replied another voice. This one had a demonic sound and was much rougher then the first voice. A male.

_You two …shut…up. _Said Naruto

_**Sorry**_ they both replied at him and cut off the link.

Naruto sighed once more as he realized he was already if front of the hokage's office door and knocked twice before he entered.

Yes can I help you? Said a woman with dirty blond hair and a diamond on her forehead working on some paper work not paying attention to Naruto.

Well well well you forgot me? Im hurt, tsunade said Naruto.

Tsunade's eyes widen as she looked up and faced Naruto.

N-n-Naruto? Said tsunade as she got up.

He nodded and soon was wrapped in a breath taking hug.

She finally let go and wiped the tears in her eyes before saying/what can I do for you Naruto? /

I wish to regain my ninja statutes and living requirements as well said Naruto in a monotone.

Tsunade smiled sadly and gave him a hiate-ate and some papers which held the location of his new home.

Naruto nodded and began to walk away.

_You've changed so much Naruto…_ thought tsunade when Naruto turned his head to look at her.

With a foxy smirk he said "thanks baa-Chan" and left.

Tsunade started laughing with tears coming down as she thought _"maybe not"_

…

Naruto came to his apartment and was about to open his door when he heard a familiar voice.

Hey…

Naruto turned to see his old sensei walking towards him.

Hello kakashi. Said Naruto quietly.

Kakashi looked sad as Naruto spoke

Its good to see you again Naruto said kakashi

Naruto sigh and began to open his door until kakashi said one more thing.

Were did you get that blade?

… My sensei gave it to me…

What's its name?

…….yamato……. and with that Naruto went inside.

Kakashi looked down in sadness knowing that he couldn't bring back the good times again.

And quietly he walked away…

_The pain the suffering…all of it…no one will ever understand._

End chapter 2…

Yay!!! Well there you have it – oh and if your wondering what naruto is wearing it the same outfit as vergil's but its all black.

The girl voice in his head is kyuubi and the second is his devil of course.

Yup naruto is a half devil so live wit it.

Oh yeah im thinking of hooking naruto up what do you think review and tell me

I'll put up the poll too kay onward to chapter 3!

And by the way at the end of every chapter like the first and second I'll write something everytime like the last sentence of this chapter so just so you'll know that no one is thinking got it.

Laterz…


	3. Chapter 3

Yo people its me naru-chan

I know this should be another chapter but I don't have many reviews

I want ta have maybe 30 (20 being the maximum) before I go on .

Don't worry I'll still write but not now.

Laterz…..


	4. Chapter 4

Naru-chan: "wellll nows time for chappie 3!!! As you all know last chapter stops after kakashi talks to naruto, well i'm going to start this chapter the next day on naruto's walk around the village."

Naruto: "why in hells name am I here?"

Naru-chan: "because I said so… and in this story I created you (not really) …so that means I can DESTROY YOU!" (Again, not really)

Naruto: (groan)

Naru-chan: oh yeah to the one who wrote this:

A fan of Narudevil  
2009-07-29 . Chapter 3

I like this story so far, but im hoping it's not an evil naruto fic. I'm an avid believer in a good naruto. I can handle a darker, colder naruto but not an evil one. I mean after all who wouldn't be at least a little dark after putting up with all the crap of his life. When it comes down to it though, I prefer a more Dantelike Naruto. As long as he's not evil I will continue to read this story cause it has potential.

The answer to your question is……… so and so, since of course he's going to be evil, I mean not evil, evil… like evil when a sibling tortures their other sibling and yes he is going to be some dantelike but mostly Vergil like, but he'd annoy a hell of a lot of people.

Naruto: been a looong time since you wrote that last chapter…

Naru-chan: yeah, well………

Naruto: ………

Naru-chan: ……… SHUT THE F**K UP DAMN IT!!!! (Sobs like the idiot she is)

Naruto: ooookay anyways naru-chan does not own naruto, any manga in existence or devil may cry.

Naru-chan: (sob sob) stop making me feel bad!

Naruto: ugh!

………

**Chapter 3**

"_**This place hasn't changed…it smells awful more then before!" **_complained kyuubi

"_**Glad I wasn't born to suffer like you" **_said DT naruto laughing

"_**What was that!?" **_yelled kyuubi

"_Silence! Both you idiots keep at and I'm turning you in to damn rabbits!" _yell naruto in his head.

"_**We'll be good" they said instantly **_

"_You better…"_

"Naruto!" Yelled a female voice behind

Naruto looked behind him annoyed. The two in his mind have been at it all day, it's been torture.

"Hello!?" Said the girl, who was now In front of him.

Naruto got out of his thoughts and now recognized the girl. It was tenten, one of gai-sensei's students.

Naruto nodded at her and said "hello".

Tenten smirked and said "hello? is that all you say to a friend?"

Naruto had to smile at that…

………

After talking to each other they started walking in silence when naruto realized something.

Naruto: "tenten"

"Yeah?"

"Just how did you know I was here?"

Oh well it's all over the village, sakura told hokage-sama and then told everyone else.

"_I Figured it was her…" _thought naruto sourly

"_**Kit" **_said kyuubi

_Yes?_

"_**I know a way to show what that girl did to you all those years ago and we'll see if her choice for that uchiha was worth it."**_

"_This I want to know"_

As kyuubi told naruto the plan, Tenten looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

After a few minutes she was going to snap him out of it when he spoke.

"Tenten, I want to show you and a few others something."

Tenten: "Oh what is it?"

Naruto: "Let's meet up with the others first."

Tenten: well then, follow me I know were they all are at the moment.

Soon they were walking to hokage tower.

Hokage office

"They're all here?"

"Yep, don't ask me why."

"Hmmm"

Don't worry you won't get crushed with hug……much. Tenten giggled as she opened the office door.

The second she did, naruto was tackled by a blur of pink

(Someone's gonna diiiiee, ha!)

"Naruto!" yelled sakura as she started hugging him and saying she missed him.

Everyone was here, the rookie nine and their sensei, even the sand siblings were here, everyone looked happy except one blond headed fox.

(Girl doesn't know when to get a brain)

"_Someone get her off me!"_ Yelled naruto in his mind

"_**Let me kill her please!"**_ Screamed kyuubi

"_No!"_

"_**If she can't then can I?" **_Begged DT naruto

"_No!"_

Naruto kept hearing sakura saying she missed him, until he couldn't take it anymore and screamed to everyone.

"GET THIS FUCKING WOMAN OFF OF ME!"

Everyone was shocked to hear naruto screamed that, even sakura but she was pulled off of him by ino, hinata, and tenten.

Temari helped naruto (who was letting out killing intent) up.

Everyone was silent until shino spoke up

(Le gasps! Shino speaks! Heheh I like shino soooo yeah.)

"How were your travels?"

Naruto saw how shino was trying to change the subject and that made him happy.

Naruto smiled at him and said

"Hellish."

Shino nodded and naruto could see that he was smiling.

Tenten realized something and spoke up instantly

"Naruto! You said you wanted to show us something!"

Everyone perked up at this and turn to naruto.

Naruto nodded and said "yes, new I am going to use a jutsu that will allow you to go in to my mind, don't ask questions okay?

Everyone nodded at this as naruto began doing hand signs that no one recognized.

**Demon-style: multi-mind transfer**

(Don't hate me because the name sucks, I couldn't think of anything else.)

Black chakra began pouring out of him and into everyone else; everyone was shocked with the fact that he knew such a jutsu.

Soon they felt their bodies feeling heavy and soon they all black out.

………

**In naruto's mindscape **

"…wake up, really now, can transferring your mind really do that to you? (Chuckle)"

Everyone open there eyes and saw naruto standing in front of them when a smile everyone knew.

Naruto: "if you're going to sleep then I shouldn't have chose today to show you anything. (Chuckle)"

Naruto looked at everyone when his eyes landed a garra and he remembers something.

"Oh yeah garra I tweaked with that justu a little so that you body is awake, so don't worry about the shukaku."

Garra looked at him gratefully and nodded.

"All right let's get going!" Chirped naruto as he led the others.

They walked wondering how he knew that jutsu.

Ino: "_he's changed so much and he got cuter I wonder what happened between him and sakura… oh well more for me!"_

Temari: _"he is so kind, whatever that haruno girl did to him must have suck, well don't worry naruto I'LL comfort you._

(It seemed that all the girls fell for him and everyone else is wondering how strong he became so I don't want to write what their all thinking.)

After what seemed like hours they came into a room where two people where arguing with each other.

One of the arguers was a woman with Smooth pale skin and gentle features, her long blood red hair pooled around her. The only thing keeping her modest was the nine tails and her hair covering her delicate but full curves in an exotic way. Her crimson silted eyes stared angrily into the other. A necklace with the kanji for seal on it hung right above her bosom.

The other was quite a sight.

(I don't know how to described him but he looks like Vergil's DT mode)

Naruto tried to calm them down but they wouldn't listen so naruto imagined a cage around then BOOM! A cage appeared above them and fell on top of them.

"**N****A****R****U****T****O****!" **They both scream at him.

"In the flesh… "

"**Remind me why I shouldn't kill you?" Said kyuubi **

"Because you love me." Said naruto singsong like

**Well I don't love you so can I kill you? ** Asked DT naruto

"No"

"**Damn…"**

"Anyways, everyone meet minion 1 and minion 2"

Minion 1 and 2 both glare at him

Okay no more jokes, the girl is kyuubi and that guy is my demon form.

Kakashi tried to asked what was going on but naruto raised his hand and shooked his head.

Naruto: "no questions remember?"

Naruto looks at kyuubi and says "show them the timeline of which I gain my power."

Kyuubi nodded as the caged disappeared.

With a wave of her hand a mirror appeared whiched show naruto in front of sakura's house as she yelled for more.

(Ooooh im evil)

Everyone looked at sakura angrily who was in tears.

Naruto sighed and said "not that one."

Kyuubi sigh and waved her had again and it showed naruto in front of the memorial stone with a white haired man just as he spoke.

_So you showed up? said the mysterious man._

_You wouldn't release that if you knew I wasn't coming Vergil. Said Naruto_

_The man known as Vergil turned and began walking to naruto._

_So what is your decision? Said Vergil._

_I don't care anymore just get me as far away as possible from this place. Whispered naruto loud enough for Vergil to hear._

_Vergil simply nodded and placed his hand on naruto's shoulder._

_And they both vanished from sight._

Naruto looked at everyone and said

That was my sensei his name was Vergil, after sakura broke my heart I chose to go with him and train, as I said before my travels were hellish and this was the reason.

Kyuubi waved her hand and another memory showed with naruto sweating, bleeding, and beaten while Vergil was standing in front of he talking.

_Your weak that was why you came to me, and with the way you are you will never become strong. Might control everything and without strength you cannot protect anything…let alone yourself._

_**Ba-bum**_

_ARGH_

_**ba-bum**_

_You think you can beat me the way you are now, you most be joking._

_Shut up……_

_**Ba-bum**_

_You'll never become strong so give up._

_Shut up……_

_**BA-bum**_

_If you think im wrong show me………or are you afraid im right?_

_I SAID SHUT UP!!!_

_**BA-BUM**_

_ARRRRRRGGGGAAHHH!!!!!_

_With that naruto was engulfed in black chakra as Vergil jumped back naruto got up and ran to him screaming until he hit he was then the chakra around him exploded._

Kyuubi waved her hand and the mirror vanished.

Naruto looked at them and said "that was how my demon side was born I was trained to the ground non-stop and was given this sword was my sensei's, I will use it to protect the things that are precious to me.

Naruto then looks at sakura who looked horrible, her eyes were red and puffy, she was having trouble breathing and she was sharking like a madman.

Naruto looked at her a said. "I should thank you, if it wasn't for you breaking my heart, I would never was gotten this strong.

Sakura fell to the ground saying she was sorry but naruto would not have it and with a snap of his fingers they left his mind.

**Back in the outside world**

Everyone woke up and look at naruto.

Naruto looked back at them with cold eyes and said

That was all I wanted to show you now if you'll excuse me I feel tired.

With that naruto fazed out of their sight.

Sakura was still crying

And everyone was thinking one thing

_What happen to you naruto?_

…_The pain the sorrow I suffer and yet I still find no salvation…_

Well that's it man im tired of writing this hoped you liked it.

I want to say sorry for having my other two chapters shot and im so sorry for taking so long.

I wan to say thx to Xdeath-godX for snaping me out of my writers block you are the best.!

Well see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Naru-chan: HIIII! (Waves franticly) it's been too long hasn't it?

Naruto: …

Naru-chan: What?

Naruto; so…Long… HOW IN HELLS NAME DO YOU STILL HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON THIS SITE!

Naru-chan: BECAUSE IM BEAUTIFUL! (Cries like crazy)

Naruto: (groan) great she's at it again…. Guess I have to do the Disclaimer.

Naru-chan does not own Naruto or devil may cry if she did there would be yaoi…lots…and LOTS….. Of yaoi.

Naru-chan: (perks up) Yaoi! Where!

Naruto: retard…

…..

Naruto wasn't in the best of modes today. First off sakura wasn't leaving him alone and he was this close to committing murder. (AN:… what? I don't like sakura). No matter what he did she wouldn't leave him alone and when he did stop to talk to her about this she would only start cry and begging for his apology… it was driving him MAD. It was to the point where he thought that he must've died and been sent to the fiery pits of hell.

"Kit, you know as well as I do that if you were in hell it would be SO much better then here. Said Kyuubi annoyed

"Yeah ya brat, and you have the queen of hell in you and you have me! Trust us on this hell is better then here. Said DT Naruto while thinking up ways to get rid of the girl.

"ARGH! I can barely stand you two! Even oblivion is better! Someone put me out of my God forsaken MISERY!" shouted Naruto in his mind. So loud, in fact that both residents in his mind cringed.

"NO! She found me again!"

"N-n-naruto, I'm s-s-s-so, s-s-s-sorry," Sakura was in the worst state possible. Her eyes were red from crying, tears were still flowing from them and she seems to be shaking.

Naruto sighed in annoyance and started looking for a way out of this while sakura was trying to get his forgiveness.

"Like hell she'll get it. She wants it? She has to work for it."

"N-naruto, I'm so-" sakura was about to apologize again when she was interrupted by someone unexpected.

"Leave him alone sakura."

They both turned to see sasuke walking toward them. (OMG! I'm making sasuke nice and not Emo! It's the end of the world!) He stops in front of them and looks at sakura.

"I believe he's had enough of your apologies today…" implied sasuke as sakura was trying to make up a reason to stay.

"B-b-but n-naruto-." She was cut off as sasuke raised his hand.

"Leave or it'll just get worse."

She looked at him then naruto then downward in defeat before walking away.

After she left sasuke looked at naruto as naruto did the same. Sasuke was the first one to speak.

(AN: it's short but first its sasuke then naruto and so on,)

"I didn't know…"

"Yeah, right."

"When I found out I broke up with her."

"Broke up with her?"

"We've been going out ever since I came back." As the words reached naruto, he became shocked, speechless and most of all hurt and betrayed.

… since…he… came… back…

Within his mind, Kyuubi and DT naruto looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Kit?"

"Hey….brat….." But they were ignored.

Outside sasuke was wondering what he was thinking, but suddenly took a step back.

"What is this feeling? This is bad..." sasuke thought while taking a kunai out.

Naruto just stood there but he started breathing heavily, then he spoke.

"How… long….?" He whispered.

"E-excuse?"

"How…LONG!" Naruto repeated but with more rage while closing the space between them.

"Since I came back." Repeated sasuke, who was getting more and more worried, starting taking a step back as dark chakra started pouring out of naruto.

"That two-timing… bitch…I'll…I'll….."

"Naruto?" Asked sasuke as the other unknown pair within naruto began trying to calm him down.

KIT, CALM DOWN DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON THE UCHIHA! Shouted the Kyuubi

BRAT REMEMBERS YOU'RE TRAINING WHY ELSE DID VERGIL TEACH YOU TO CONTROL YOU'RE EMOTIONS! Yelled DT naruto.

…you're right….

Naruto soon started to calm down. And the chakra outside disappeared.

"Huh?" sasuke relaxed but still looked at Naruto with caution.

Naruto stayed silent for a few moments and soon slowly looked and sasuke with hollowed eyes.

Sasuke only stare as he saw how naruto acted, but knew he might as well tell him everything that happened. What was better, staying in a relationship that hurt you best friend…..no, not friend but… your family… or doing everything in your power to mend those broken ties.

"Naruto…" whispers sasuke as naruto still looks at him.

Sasuke look down knowing that he might not ever be forgiven, would at least try to be on good terms.

"Forgive me…." Naruto's eyes widened a little at this. Sasuke thought that he hated him? "No, no that would never do…."

"Sasuke…don't ask for my forgiveness….." Sasuke lowered his head farther thinking that naruto would throw his forgiveness away, but soon those thoughts disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You have done nothing wrong to earn my wrath." Sasuke looks up quickly and sees a certain smile that hasn't graced this village in a long time.

"You should know better then to think that I would hate you, yeah I still think you're a bastard but then again when haven't I thought you were a bastard, eh?" Naruto said with his trade mark smirk.

Sasuke smiled at this and said "well, I am better then you dobe. Maybe you're just jealous of my talent that's all."

Naruto looked fake shocked and soon fake anger "HELL NO! I Naruto Uzumaki will never…ever….EVER! Be jealous of you!"

Then fight me dobe.

Maybe I will! And when I beat you, you have to do something for me.

Like what?

Lose and find out…

Humph like that'll happen and if I win you have to teach me a couple of your tricks...

Hmmmmmmmmm….okay! (AN: wow I switch that mood quickly! From anger Vergil mode to cocky and happy happy joy joy Dante!) Soooooo when do we start?

"Tomorrow, training ground 7 sounds good?"

"Alright"

"Good, then see you later dobe

"Bye you big bastard!"

"Dobe"

Soon they both went their ways, with things flowing through their thoughts.

One happy that they are friends again and another happy that something's never changed.

If we all said im sorry to the person we wrong and god thought that, that was enough then heaven would be full be now, but life's not like that, god won't help us fix our mistakes that easily. We have to get up off our ass and do things the old fashion way….you, your hands, and a hell of a lot of water….

TBC

Naru-chan: HIIIIII! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING FOR SOO LONG LOTS AND LOT OF CRAP CAME UP BUT I"LL SEE IF I CAN UPDATE AGAIN SOON.

But I need your help im starting to get writers block soooooo give some ideas on how the story should progress. Oh and any questions you have, please leave them in your reviews I'll see if I can answer them next chappie.

OKAY! NARU-CHAN…OUT!


	6. Not a chapter but please read!

**GO TO THE VERY BOTTOM TO READ ON WHAT I'M GONNA DO AND WHAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON, SINCE I LAST UPDATED! XD**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosening a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Itachisgurl93

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Wings Dipped In Silver

AislingSiobhan

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

t3llm34st0ry

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

darthkamon

narutodragon

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

lilou5701

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow Sharkteeth

Shi Kami

The Murderous Prodigy

Slayer of Destiny

Slifer1988

SpiritWriterXXX

The Dark

Graven

VFSNAKE

ZamielRaizunto

arashiXnoXkami

blood enraged

dracohalo117

ragnrock

socras01

Nekoanima

Tainted Dust

Naru-chan19

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Author's Opinion

Parents are responsible for their kid, why are they blaming us? We have rating for a reason and warnings as well. That is just wrong, especially when accounts and/or stories have been deleted. We work so hard on those stories!

Now something really different!

I know I took FOOOOOOOOREVER! In updating this fic. But since the time from then , lots of things happened.

I moved three times. I transferred to four different schools ended up in the hospital two times. Lost my grandmother. And other personal things. I know it annoys the hell outta you that I even TOOK so long in updating but I tried my best. Soorry that the recent chapter is so short. I know I hate when a chapter is short. I am going to take a long time with the next chapter because I suck at fight scenes.

(if anyone knows where to find a good fight scene with Naruto using some of Vergil's abilities , tell me cause I would love to know.)

For those of you who don't know. I am co-writing some stories with **KonekoandKoinu, **the stories are

Snow White King. Which is a Timeshipping story (Timeshipping is Paradox x Yusei pairing)

Here's the summary!

_**-Sometimes you think a person's dead, when they're really not. And sometimes said person will get their revenge. Even if the have to get their way with you. Lemon in future chapters.-**_

5DXAL which mostly humor and randomness. Multiple pairings like puzzleshipping and all YuGiOh pairings you like!

Here's the summary!

_**-What happens when you get Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma & Paradox to live in the same mansion together with a self proclaimed "Queen of Games"? Chaos of course! Rating may go up later due to coarse language in future chappies.-**_

I also worked on a Cogshipping one-shot called the The Last Goodnight last good night. (for those of you who don't know what that pairing is it's Papa Fudo and Yusei, so it's an incest fic.)

With only having a solid body for one night, Hakase Fudo decides to show his son how much he loves him... Cogshipping Lemon.

More stories from them will be posted and what not so check them out and review! If you review that I shall give you an Awesome chapter for this fic! Yeah you might be like "but I don't wanna review a story because you said so!" well me and KonekoandKoinu want to how our writing is so that's why we want you to review basically! Reviews help us get better! And tell us what you want in the story!

And you guys might be saying "well why are you advertising stories from them in your fic?" well like I said before I co-write those stories and I want to know how they are.

And if you were co-writing a story wouldn't you want to know how it goes and have as many people read it as possible?

Yeah I might seem pushy but I like the fics I'm co-writing so I wanna know how well it is from the readers (which is you my lovely reader! )

Soooo I will try to update again soon but don't really hold your breath. If you want to remind me to update (which would be really helpful by the way) then just PM me and all that jazz so I can keep writing.

If I don't update because of personal issues then it's because I forgot. So I need as much help as I can get! Remember to PM me if I start taking so long or just leave a review on this fic if you want, which ever you prefer! I will try to update soon because I know how much it sucks waiting for a update from a story you like. Trust me I completely do and I am being a hypocrite by not updating so again I am very sorry for not updating until now.

Remember if anyone knows a good fic that has a fight scene where Naruto is using Vergil's abilities, TELL ME!

Because, again. I suck at fight scenes!

Well I am rambling now so I'll try to update soon!

Meow!


End file.
